Other Worlds
by German Milk Maid
Summary: this was achully a school project had to do,and everyone found it funny, and my friends said i should post it,um...R&R plz?


Other Worlds  
  
"Greetings! My name is Babylon. I'll be your tour guild for your trip through the rain forest. Through out the trip, I'll tell you little bits of information about the Rain forest, like deforestation and endangered species that can only be found in this beautiful piece of paradise.  
  
"Well, enough chit-chat, lets' start the tour." She says as she starts the tour jeep. "Sit in the passenger seat and buckle up, because this is going to be a bumpy ride." She drives down the road and points out something on the side off the road and stops the jeep.  
  
"Hey look! It's the forest rangers station! Let's go see what he is up too, and maybe he can give us some information on the animals and the problems going on around here. And hopefully has some sweets here." She says as she thinks of about candy, cookies and cake. She walks into the ranger's station and stands in front of the secretary's desk.  
  
"Hi Anj! Is ranger Lex here?" Says Babylon  
  
"Afraid not, but maybe I can be of service to you." Says Anj  
  
"Ok then, well as you know, I am a tour guild..." Says Babylon  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, I have a tour group here that would like to know a bit more about the Rain forest, think you can handle that?" Says Babylon  
  
"Oh, I think I can do that." Says Anj as she pulls out a pointer stick and points to a pie chart.  
  
"See this pie chart here? Yes this one here. Everyday, 20 acres of Rain forest is destroyed by fires or man's intervenes, such as cutting down trees which leaves many animals homeless, and the smog and pollution in the air is not filtered as well." "Did you know that a large percent of the dirty air is filtered by the Rain forest? There are also a lot of rare and endangered animals that only live here and nowhere else in the world. My favorite in the leopard and tiger."  
  
"I prefer the panda bear, they're so cute!" Says Babylon as anj sits back down at her desk to finish paper work.  
  
"Speaking of leopards, I am filling out a form about two leopards cubs that were brought in a few months ago. Next week we will be releasing them back into the wild."  
  
"Really? That's sounds interesting, can we see them?" Babylon says excitedly.  
  
"You'll have to wait for him to get back. I think he should be back from his mission soon." Says Anj.  
  
"What was is his mission anyway?" Asks Babylon.  
  
"Someone was hunting in the east section, a bald eagle I think he was after."  
  
"A bald eagle? I didn't think they lived down here."  
  
"Yes, you just don't hear about them much around here. They are that endangered. That's why it's illegal to poach them around here; this is a reserve you know." Says Anj.  
  
"I know. I know. It's a reserve for wild-life."  
  
"You might as well sit down and wait, my husband will e back soon." States Anj  
  
"Speaking of which, here he is now." Says Babylon as Lex walks in and looks around the room questioningly.  
  
"What's going on? Why are all these people are here?" Asks Lex.  
  
"Hi Lex, can we see the leopard cubs?" Asks Babylon.  
  
"Hello Babylon, and yes you can seethe cubs, but be careful this time, last time you came to see an animal, you got jumped on." Lex says as Babylon remembers what happened:  
  
"Ok Babylon, now be careful, this bear is wounded so it will a bit scared." Says Lex  
  
"I know, but it will be alright, animals love me! Hey there cu... AWWWWWWWW!" Screams Babylon as the bear jumps on her repeatedly. "Get, ow, it, ow, off, ow, of, ow, me! I, ow, think, ow, that, ow, I'm, ow, going, to, ow, throw, ow, up, owie!" screams Babylon, as the bear hears this it jumps off of her and runs away.  
  
"Guess that bear loved her a little too much, right Anj?" Says Lex.  
  
Babylon's flashback ends and she is frazzled.  
  
"Um, on second thought, you can take them to see the cubs, Anjulie."  
  
"Alrighty then, come with me, please." Says Anj as the tour group follows her into the enclosure. "O.k. Here we are, aren't they cute? The reasons they are here is because their parents were killed by poachers for their fur and an assortment of other things."  
  
"And their home was destroyed by fire because some campers were too lazy to put out their fire for the night." Says Lex.  
  
"That was a sad, hard working day and the fire took us the entire night to finally get it under control." States Anj as they walk around the enclosure. "See all these animals and birds are endangered, this enclosure is dedicated to keeping them alive."  
  
"One of my favorites is the panda bear, I also love the tiger,  
  
And the silver-back gorilla." says Lex as they walk past the bird section.  
  
"Oh, look at the owls!" Says a tourist.  
  
"We have many types of birds here, most are endangered, the rest of them are just hurt." Says Anj as they walk back into the main room; Babylon is sitting in Anj's chair and twirling around.  
  
"Ok, Babylon, you can get of my seat now."  
  
"What? Oh!" says Babylon as stands at attention. "O.K. Are we ready to go?" Babylon takes the tour group outside. She starts the jeep and drives away. "O.K. now we continue the tour, here we go."  
  
"The Rain forest has many types of plants you know. Many of which are used for medicine, like the willow tree is used for aspirin or mold for penicillin."  
  
"It is also believed that the Rain forest has a plant that holds the key to many deadly diseases, like cancer for example. Yet they will never be discovered if the Rain forest keep being destroyed." She says as she points things out as she drives along.  
  
"And to your right is a majestic water fall..."  
  
Two hours later a bush fire erupts at the south side of the Rain forest reserve, the fire fighters are called in to put out the roaring fire, the Park Ranger and Anjulie are trying to help.  
  
"Well never put it out in time!" Yell's Anj.  
  
"Yes we will! We have to!" Yell's Lex. "Anj, bring the hose over this way!  
  
"Got it!" She yells' back as she drags it over to Lex; Babylon run's up to them.  
  
"What's going on?!" Screams Babylon.  
  
"We don't know, this inferno just came out of nowhere and started burning down the forest fast." Yell's Lex.  
  
"At this rate, half the forest will be burnt down by night fall!" Screams Anj.  
  
"Burn! Burn! Ha ha ha ha!" Yells an unknown voice  
  
"What?! Who? Where is that voice coming from?" as Babylon says that she looks up and sees a giant mechanical humanoid with a flame-thrower. "Oh...Nevermind."  
  
"Burn! Burn! Burn!" Says the unknown voice again.  
  
"Oh, I know who it is, it's Dilandau, that's who it is." Says Anj.  
  
"Your probably right but what is he doing here?" Asks Babylon  
  
"Questions later, right now we need to stop him." Says Lex  
  
"Right." Say's Anj and Babylon in unison. "Um, how do we do that?"  
  
"..." Lex stares blankly at them.  
  
"Fine then, why don't we get our mech. suits and drive him out of the forest?" Asks Anj.  
  
Babylon walks up to them dragging an angry Dilandau after getting him out of his guymelif.  
  
"No need to Anj, I already got him." Says Babylon flatly.  
  
"How?" Anj and Lex say with surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"I broke open his guymelif's door and dragged him out of it." Says Babylon flatly.  
  
"You idiot, why did you go and ruin my fun, I almost had the dragon!" Yell's Dilandau.  
  
"Oh, give it ups already!" Anj shouts back as Babylon fills Dilandau's flame-thrower with water and sprays the fire to put it out, then it starts to rain heavily. The rain puts out the fire and soaks Lex, Anj, Babylon and Dilandau as they run for cover.  
  
"Hey Babylon?" Say's Anj  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What happened to your tour group?" Asks Anj  
  
"..." Babylon stares blankly at her.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot where they are!" Say's Anj  
  
"Of course not! They went back..." Babylon looks at her watch. "...An hour and half ago." States Babylon.  
  
"Maybe they got caught in the midst of my battle?" Says Dilandau as Babylon pales at the thought.  
  
"You shush Dilandau!" Says Anj, then she punches him, knocking him unconscious and drags him to the local prison. "You have the right to remain silent..." She pauses and giggles at the pun. "...Any thing you say or do can be used in the court of law; There, I stated your rights, happy?" she jeers  
  
"..." Dilandau still being unconscious does not reply.  
  
"Well, anyone that burns, or cuts down tree's with out permission, or hunts and kills endangered species will be taken to jail." States Lex.  
  
"Oh." Says Babylon.  
  
"I hope the tree is alright." Anj say's as she walks up to them.  
  
"Tree? What tree?" asks Babylon  
  
"There is this big, thick tree in the east part of forest; The reserve is well known for it; This tree is the thickest tree you have ever seen, you can fit a car through it!" says Lex  
  
"Really? Cool! Can we go see it? Asks Babylon  
  
"No, not yet, we need to finish up here first." Answers Lex  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Oh come on Lex, the fire fighters can take it from here." Anj say's  
  
"Yeah, that's right the fire is practically out." Repeats Babylon  
  
"Oh alright. But if you want to go we better go now, because it's almost night-fall." Say's Lex  
  
"Oh, in that case, you can show me it another time, besides, I have to get home to make the boys some supper, its already an hour past supper." Says Babylon.  
  
"Boys?" Anj and Lex say in unison as they look at each other and then at Babylon.  
  
"Migel, Shesta, Dallet, Gatti, Broile and Gumeil." States Babylon.  
  
"The Dragon Slayers? What are they doing there? And aren't they Dilandau's men?" asks Anj.  
  
"One, they needed a place to stay a few days while they are trying to capture van, A.K.A, the dragon. Two, they are Dilandau's men, they happen to be good friends of mine. And Dilandau promised that he would stay clear of the forest so as not to harm it!" Babylon say's.  
  
"Looks like that proved to be useless, the promise I mean." Say's Lex.  
  
"Well at least the Slayers obeyed me." States Babylon.  
  
"That's because they know you can put them in rehab." Say's Anj.  
  
"And your point is?" Giggles Babylon as she gets in her jeep.  
  
"Never mind." Sigh's anj.  
  
"Bye! See you guys later!" Say's Babylon as she drives away waving to them.  
  
"Bye babylon!" anj and Lex say as wave good bye and walk home.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne! Don't kill me for it......ok so I know the things stupid and theres not much of the dragon slayers and dilandau but I wanted to post it anyways so blah!:p 


End file.
